Angel as a roommate
by CakeDemons
Summary: Dean's new roommate is a shy, nerdy boy who just wants to graduate college. Cas's roommate is a outgoing, flirty guy who just wants to have fun. But as the two boys get to know each other, feelings start to develop.
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up at 8am to birds singing, the sun shinning... and some hot brunette lying next to him. Dean had to search his mind for a while before remembering her name.

 _Bela,_ he realized. _Her name's Bela_. Not that it was important. Dean probably wouldn't see her again. Bela was just another one night stand, one more faceless girl to fill his night.

Dean stretched after unwrapping his arms from around Bela's waist. She yawned then her eyes fluttered open, gazing at Dean. "Good morning" she said softly. "Hey" was Dean's only response. "So I was thinking that we should go get some breakfast. I had a great time with you last night." Dean sighed, "I would and all but I've gotta be somewhere, soon actually." Bela looked away, disappointment clearly filling her features "Oh, okay."

He just wanted her to leave already. It was called a one night stand for a reason, and Dean didn't do relationships. Sure he'd had a couple of actual relationships, but since starting college last year Dean hadn't dated anyone. He did feel lonely sometimes, but that's what the one nighters were for.

"Maybe I'll text you later, kay?" He wasn't going to, and she knew that, but it was obvious Bela was hoping it was true. "Okay." Without another word Bela got up to get dressed. Seconds later, so did Dean. He tossed on some boxers, a pair of jeans, and a black AC/DC tee. When he was done, he looked over to see Bela wearing a black crop top and the pair of super tight skinny jeans she wore yesterday. _Damn she does have a nice butt._ He thought as she bent over to put her brown combat boots on. After that, she left with a brief goodbye, leaving Dean in his room alone.

As he glanced at the calendar to see what he had to do today, Dean realized his new roommate was supposed to be here tomorrow. _Crap, I need to clean this place up a little._

After a while of tidying up, Dean's phone made that annoying notification sound. _I should change that damned ringer_ he thought. Dean stopped organizing his books and walked over to the desk where his phone was charging. He unlocked it and saw a message from Sam.

 **Hey jerk are you going to show up any day soon?**

 _Shit._ He hastily threw on a leather jacket and some shoes and ran out to his baby, his black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean pulled out his phone and shot a quick text back to his brother.

 **yea bitch m comin, u want coffee?**

 **Yea please**

 **kay**

Dean stopped at a coffee shop on the way to get two coffees, and a piece of apple pie seeing as he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It took longer than expected to get his order though because the girl working would not stop flirting with him. Yea its true that sometimes he was clueless, but you would have had to been blind not to notice her. "Your eyes are sooo pretty" She began, slowly taking his hand in hers. "Is my order done yet?" Dean finally interrupted. He could only take so much of this. "Oh um, yea." She handed him the two drinks and pie. The girl hesitated pulling her hand back and brushed her fingers on his palm. "So do you maybe wanna ge-" "Sorry gotta go." Dean said and rushed back to the car. He groaned. _Ugh._

Finally arriving, Dean walked into the library, drinks in hand. He had eaten the pie on the way there. He glanced around quickly before noticing his moose of a brother sitting at a circular table in the back corner of the room, surrounded by books.

"Heya Sammy" he announced. Sam looked up then back down to whatever boring textbook he was reading, "Hi Dean. Give me my coffee please. And it's Sam by the way." Dean sat down and placed the cup of hot liquid beside his brother. "Whatever you say Sammy." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at his all too cheery brother. "What took you so long to get here?" He asked. Dean shrugged. "I lost track of time that's it. So watcha reading?" Sam held up a finger at Dean, showing him to wait. He finished his paragraph and looked at his brother. "I'm getting an early start on reading for my classes." Dean nodded and sipped his coffee.

He was proud of Sammy. Dean had practically raised him when they were growing up. Their dad would be away from home for long periods of time and his mom had passed away when they were little. Dean loved his brother and to see Sam getting the opportunity to go to law school made him smile. This was his first year and Dean was sure Sammy was gonna do great.

They sat and chatted a while until Sam said he had to get to his shift at the book store. "No wonder you're so smart Sammy, it's because of all the time you spend around books." Dean said to his brother, playfully ruffling his hair. "Ha ha. You know, reading a book every now and then wouldn't kill you Dean." Dean chuckled, "Sure, when pigs fly. Anyways, buh bye." "Bye Dean."

Dean got back to his dorm around 1:30ish. He sat on his bed a few minutes, thinking to himself. _What can I do? I can take a nap, go shower, play some ps4, or workout. Yea I'll go workout._ He got up and tossed whatever he needed into a duffel bag then headed to the fitness room.

Dean did a full cardio and strength workout before finishing on a punching bag and going to the showers. He could have just showered back at his dorm but he really didn't want to walk through campus all sweaty and gross. Even he knew that was wrong.

Dean took his time on the walk back. It was a beautiful day. Some of the bright trees had leaves starting to yellow, a few were even red. Students sat in groups in the green grass, everything was peaceful. He loved days like these. They reminded him of when he and his brother would go camping and fishing in the sunny end of summer.

He returned to his dorm once again, calm and relaxed, and took a short nap. Once he awoke, he ordered a pizza and played some games. Usually on a Saturday, Dean would go find a party to go to, and maybe find a chick to bang. Not tonight. Tonight was a strictly Dean night where he didn't socialize, just spent the night doing alone things that he enjoyed.

Half an hour after settling on the couch, playing Call of Duty, there was a knock at the door. Dean paused his game and grabbed some money to pay the pizza guy. "That'll be 12.85 please" Dean handed over the money and grabbed the pizza box. "Thanks, keep the change." He closed the door.

Dean was finishing another level when he realized it was almost 2 in the morning. _Hmm I should go to bed._ Dean shut off he game console and took his shirt and jeans off. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and shut the light off. As he drifted off to sleep all he could do was hope that his new roommate would be half decent.

The next morning Dean sleeps until 10am. When he woke up he put on a shirt and some shoes and went down to the small coffee shop across campus.

"Hey can I get a large latte and a piece of apple pie please." Dean asked the red head barista. She was pretty, in a kinda cute, geeky way. Her bright red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a gray tee shirt with a purple flannel on top and a pair of faded jeans. Not the type of girl he would go for but he could appreciate her looks. "Sorry we're outta apple pie, but we've got blueberry or cherry." Dean groaned, "Uh cherry will be fine, thanks... Charlie" Dean read the name off of her nametag. Charlie smiled "Coming right up."

Charlie made the coffee and grabbed a slice of pie and handed it over to Dean. He payed then went back to his dorm.

Once back, Dean sat on the couch and turned on some 'Dr. Sexy' (His favourite show) and ate his pie. A little while later, there was a knock on the door. _Maybe its my new roommate._ Dean got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and looked into the most piercing, beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi"


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was nervous. At the moment he was walking through campus with a suitcase trying to get to his new dorm room. Why was he so nervous? Because he was probably going to meet his new roommate. Castiel was hoping that his roommate would be nice- well, nice enough. College was already going to be hard enough for him, and having a jackass roommate was not going to be helpful at all.

Maybe his roommate would be perfect though. Maybe he would also be gay and they would fall in love, graduate together, and get married. _Pfft, like that'll happen._

With each step, Castiel was getting more and more nervous. This could greatly impact his college life. As he came to a stop at the dorm, Castiel had butterflies in his stomach. He stood for a minute, room key in hand. Should he just walk in? No, what if his roommate was indecent. So he lifted his hand and knocked. Castiel heard footsteps coming towards him, then the door opened.

Staring back at him were a pair of bright, sparkling green eyes.

Castiel felt his mouth go dry. "Hi" he managed to say. Wow he was beautiful. The man was around 6 feet, maybe 6'1, with sandy, dirty blonde hair, and those stunning green eyes. He was wearing loose, gray sweatpants and a tight fitting, black AC/DC shirt. He could only imagine what the man would look like without the shirt. Castiel was brought back to reality when the man spoke, "Uhm, hey." _Shit! Introduce yourself Castiel, don't just stand there like an idiot._ "My name is Castiel Novak. I believe that I am your new roommate."

The man smiled. He was absolutely stunning when he smiled. "Nice to meet' ya Castiel. My name's Dean Winchester. C'mon in." _Dean. The perfect name for the perfect man._ Castiel stepped into the room, dragging his luggage behind him. He put it down. Dean shut the door and turned to Castiel, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sooo I got that room," Dean said, pointing to a room. He pointed to a different one, "Which means you can have that one. M'Kay Cas?"

Castiel stared at Dean, an eyebrow cocked. "What?" Dean asks. "You called me 'Cas'." Dean's eyes went confused then a look of realization flooded his features. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'll just call you Castiel if you'd prefer." Cas smiled, "No it's alright. I've just never received a nickname before." Dean smiled, relieved. "Well you've got one now. Anyways, the couch, tv, and kitchen are obviously right in front of you. And that room is the bathroom." Dean said, pointing to a room down the hall, beside his bedroom. Cas nodded and realized that Dean was facing away and therefor couldn't see him. "Okay"

"Great! So do you mind if I go shower while you get settled in?" Dean faced Cas, smirking in a very adorable way. "No.. I mean yes.. I mean um, I mean yea.. go ahead." Feeling his cheeks get hot, Cas glanced away shyly. _Great job Castiel, now he'll think you are mentally ill or something._ Dean just chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

After Dean left, Cas just remained in the main room. _Well that could have gone a lot worse._ Cas looked around the area. The dorm room/small apartment seemed to be split into 4 rooms. The main room was a combination of a kitchen and a living area with a table. Then there was a hallway that lead to the bedrooms (which were across from each other) and the bathroom. Cas picked up his suitcase from where it was lying on the floor, and walked over to his room.

It was kind of boring. The room had white walls and contained a bed, a dresser with drawers, a desk, and a closet. _I can work with this,_ Castiel thought as he threw his suitcase on the bed. He turned on some music and started working.

He unpacked his suitcase, organizing the clothes in the closet and in the dresser. He put all of his school stuff on his desk, piling the textbooks in one corner. He took out his bed sheets and made the bed. The whole time Cas worked, his thoughts kept coming back to Dean. He was so attractive. _He must get all the girls. Yea girls, not guys Castiel. Get a hold of yourself._ There was no way he was gay. That would be too good. Cas would just have to deal with the fact that for the rest of college he was going to be roommates with an extremely attractive, heterosexual guy.

And he couldn't tell Dean that he was gay. It could end badly. Dean could leave, no one would be his roommate. Or maybe Dean would beat him up. It had happened before, several times. The majority of the beatings he got were from his dad. Cas shook his head. _Stop thinking about that._

Grabbing all his hygienic stuff, Castiel left the room to see if Dean was in the bathroom. He knocked on the door "Dean are you done in there?" Cas asked. A minute later, Dean opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist. _Oh my god._ Cas admired Dean's naked torso, noticing the star-like tattoo over his heart. "What'sup Cas?" Dean asked nonchalantly. Castiel licked his lips and tried to act naturally, "Oh, um I was just checking if you're done in the bathroom." Dean nodded, "It's all yours buddy." And he walked back to his room.

Cas let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He walked into the bathroom and put his stuff away, then returned to his bedroom. It looked okay. He'd get the rest of his stuff delivered in the next week. As he was turning off the music he noticed he'd gotten a text from Charlie.

 **hey Cassie! did you get here yet? what are ya doing? text me when you can**

Castiel smiled at the text from his best friend. He sat on his bed and texted her back,

 **Hello Char, yes I have arrived. I just finished setting up my room a little bit.**

 **awesome! im working now but text me later and we can go get some supper**

 **Okay, bye**

Castiel glanced up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Dean stood in the doorway now wearing a pair of jeans and the same shirt. "Hey it's almost lunch time. Do you wanna get some food with me?" Castiel smiled, "Yea sure, where are we going to go?" Dean considered for a moment before responding. "There's a great restaurant down the road, we could walk to it." _He seems very excited about this place._ "Sure Dean, let's go."

Cas put on a pair of black converse and a trench coat. Dean threw on a pair of boots and leather jacket. They left the dorm, Dean locking the door after them. A short 20 minute walk later they arrived at the restaurant.

"The Roadhouse." Cas read off of the wooden sign above the entrance to the place. "Oh yeah, it's great. I come here so often that I know pretty much all of the staff. C'mon." Dean and Cas walked into the building and waited after seeing the 'Please wait to be seated' sign. After a couple minutes, a lady came up to seat them. "Dean!" She said upon seeing him. She walked over and gave him a big hug. "Hey Ellen." He said laughing. Ellen hit him on the back of the head. "Don't just stand there boy, introduce me to your friend." "Ellen this is Castiel. Cas this is Ellen, she owns this place." Cas smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Ellen" She smiled back at him. "You too Castiel. Well boys, come with me and we'll get you all setup." Ellen lead Dean and Cas to a table in the corner of the restaurant. They sat down and she gave them some menus. "Here you go. Your waitress should be here soon to take your orders. Enjoy." And with that, she walked away. Leaving Dean and Castiel alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this chapter took long to come out, i'll ty to update more often. -J**

* * *

After Ellen left, Dean turned to Castiel, ready to learn all about his attractive roommate. "So Cas, what are you going to college for?" Castiel looked at Dean, eye brows pulled down slightly to show he didn't understand, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." Dean smiled, thinking about how cute he was when he looked baffled, "I mean what are you majoring in?"

Castiel nodded in understanding, "Ahh, well I am studying to get a degree in Veterinary sciences." Dean could tell how much Cas enjoyed talking about this because his face had lit up. "So why'd you decide that you wanted to do vet studies?" Dean asked, trying to urge Cas to keep talking. "Well firstly I love animals, and secondly when I was younger my dog was hit by a car. It was very painful because I watched it happen but I had no training to assist him medically. I do realize this may sound... 'cheesy' but I believe that that scenario may have influenced my want to help animals."

Dean couldn't help but smile. It was amazing that Castiel was so devoted to animals. Now realizing that neither one of them were talking, but staring at each other, Cas blushed and awkwardly looked away. _He's so adorable,_ was all that Dean could think. Cas cleared his throat and looked back at Dean, "So what are you majoring in Dean?" He asked.

Just as Dean was going to answer, a blonde haired waitress walked up to them. "Hi Dean! Holy shit you actually have a friend." She exclaimed. Dean just rolled his eyes, "You're soooo funny Jo. You didn't even introduce yourself. Cas this is Jo. Jo this is Castiel." Jo nodded, "Nice to meet you Castiel" Then in a loud whisper she said "Blink three times if you're being held against your will." Dean punched Jo in the arm hard, but not hard enough to hurt her, and Castiel laughed. "I assure you Jo, I am here because I wish to be."

"Okay, suure... well can I start you boys off with something to drink?" It took Dean only a few short seconds to respond, "Ill have a-" Jo interrupted him, "Let me guess, root beer. How about you Castiel?" Dean rolled his eyes at her again and pouted.

"Just a water please." Cas answered. Jo took out a pen and scribbled something down on her hand "Alrighty, well i'll be back eventually." With that she turned away and walked to the next table calling her over.

Cas turned his attention back on Dean. "Do you realize that you never actually answered my question. What is it that you are majoring in?" Dean smiled broadly, "Police foundations" he said with a wink, trying to impress the other. Castiel's heart fluttered at the simple gesture, could Dean Winchester actually be flirting with him? No, there was no way.

Cas cleared his throat, "So why did you decide to pursuit a career in the police force?" As soon as he asked the question, Dean's face darkened. His facial expression seemed to be caught between slight anger, pain and misery. "Let's talk about something else. Umm.. How old are you Cas?" He asked, plastering on a fake smile. Castiel didn't say anything else, if Dean wanted to talk to him then he would. "I'm 18, and you are?" Dean was relieved by the fact that Castiel hadn't pushed the subject further.

"I'm a whole 20 years young." Dean said. Jo came back and put the drinks down in front of the boys.

"Dean I know what you want to eat. But how about you Castiel?" Cas realized he hadn't thought about what to eat, he hadn't even looked at the menu. "I'll just have whatever it is that Dean is having please." Jo nodded her head and wrote on her notepad. "M'Kay."

As she walked away again, Dean noticed Castiel watching her with a bewildered expression on his face. "What are you thinkin' bout Cas?" He turned back to face Dean, looking at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "When she took our orders for drinks, Jo wrote on her hand. But then when she took our food orders, she wrote on a notepad," Castiel explained. Dean chuckled, which made Cas more confused as to what he said that had been funny.

"Well buddy, first of all, you're very observant. Second, Jo writes orders on the notepad and self reminders and stuff on her hand. Obviously she thought of something she didn't wanna forget. She's kinda got a bad memory." Castiel nodded, now understanding. "By the way Cas, you have no idea what you're gonna be eatin'." Castiel smiled. "Let's hope you have a good taste in food then."

Cas and Dean kept talking for what seemed like hours (although it was really only been half an hour) and learned more and more about each other. During the whole conversation, Dean would subtly and unconsciously flirt. Castiel however did notice and would blush or glance away shyly. Dean found it very cute when he did that. _Hold up Dean. Are you flirting with this guy. You cant be with a dude, it'll ruin your rep._

Finally, Jo came back around holding two burger platters in her hands. "Voila! Enjoy the food guys." Castiel was pretty much ignoring her though because he was already eyeing the mouth watering burger in front of him. He hadn't eaten breakfast. Cas ate a fry, not noticing Jo leave.

"Take a bite, I can tell you want to." Dean said to the younger man. Castiel was obviously salivating at the burger. He took a bite, practically moaning at the taste. This had to be one of the best burgers he'd ever had. _Oh my god, that sound. He's so hot,_ was all that Dean could think at the moment.

"It's a bacon cheeseburger. My favourite meal off of the whole menu. Good eh?" Cas nodded happily, taking another hungry bite from his burger. Dean laughed and ate a bite of his own burger. _Damn the taste never gets old._ They ate in silence until they were both done eating.

Once they were done, they continued to talk. Jo came over to grab the dishes and once again, they continued to talk. Both of them were enjoying the others company.

"Hey can I get a bill." Dean said as Jo walked past. "Yep gimme one second and i'll be right back." She said back. They were pretty busy right now and Jo seemed rushes so Dean added "Whenever you've got some time." Jo gave him a thankful look and walked off. "Dean you mustn't pay for my meal for me. I can do it." Castiel said with a look of concern. Dean thought it was so sweet that he cared so much. "I got it Cas, don't worry." "Thank you"

Jo came back and Dean payed in cash. He turned to face Castiel. "C'mon Cas. Let's get us some pie."

Both put on their coat and they walked outside. Dean lead Cas through all of the buildings on Campus. Having been here a year already, He knew it pretty well. He brought Cas to the same coffee shop that he'd gotten coffee and pie from just earlier. As they walked into the building, a bell over the door dinged, indicating the red-head barista of the arrival of customers.

The boys walked over to the counter. "Ill be with you in a second." She called with her back turned to them. As she turned around, both her and Castiel smiled brightly. "Cassie!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassie!" The red head barista practically shouted. She jumped over the counter and enveloped the man in a tight bear hug.

 _Who is this chick? Isn't she that Charlie girl? Why are they hugging? Are they dating? Oh man I kinda liked the guy? Wait wouldn't they kiss if they're dating? What?_ Dean cleared his throat and chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you told me that you've never gotten a nickname _Cassie."_

As Charlie continued hugging him tightly, Cas blushed "Uhm well.. I, Char please let go of me!" She let go reluctantly and pat Cas on the head. "Sorry bud" Cas shook his head at his enthusiastic friend and looked back at Dean. _Wow he's hot._ His cheeks staying a bright red, Castiel looked down at his feet.

"Well, when I said that, I had meant that I'd never received a nick name from anyone other than my best friend or my brother. I should have specified that I meant someone I didn't know very well. Not that I don't know you very well, I learned more about you at lunch. Lunch was great by the way. It was a great bur-" Cas was cutoff as Charlie punched is shoulder. "Oh my apologize, I was rambling."

Dean and Charlie laughed. "No shit Sherlock" She said. Cas rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Watson." he grumbled. Charlie just chuckled in response and turned to Dean. "Hey pie guy, I don't think we've been formally introduced. Im Charlie, which you already knew." She stuck out her hand.

Dean shook it "Dean. It's nice to meet you Charlie. So how do you know Cas?" Charlie smile at Dean then at Cas with a smile on her face, obviously rethinking a fond memory. "I've known Cassie here for a long time. How about you?" He chuckled, "Oh a very long time. Probably 3 hours now"

Castiel stood back and watched the two converse. _They're going to get along very well._ "You two ass-butts do realize i'm right here?" he said in a teasing tone. Charlie turned her attention back to Cas, "Yes sir. So I assume you've come to enjoy something other than my amazing company."

"Yea you're right about that. Get us some pie and make it snappy." Dean said. "Alrighty then."

Charlie wandered off to the back and Dean faced Castiel. "Well she seems fun." Cas nodded, "You wont find very many people who are more fun than Char. She has definitely proven to be a great source of amusement over the years."

When She came back with a white styrofoam container in hand, Dean went to grab his wallet. Charlie shook her head and handed over the container. "Don't worry about paying, Dean the pie guy. I'll text you later Cassie." Dean and Castiel said their goodbyes and left the small café to return to their shared dorm.

As they approached, Dean handed Cas the pie and grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket. Dean opened the door and held it open for Castiel. They took off their coats and shoes and headed to the kitchen. "I never actually showed you where all the utensils are and stuff." Cas nodded, "That's alright, i'm sure I will figure everything out eventually." Dean set the container down on the counter and pointed to a cupboard, "Grab 2 plates please."

As Castiel grabbed the plates, Dean grabbed a knife from the drawer. He opened the pie container and saw a pie of cherry, apple, and blueberry pie. Dean cut each piece of pie in half then he placed a half of each onto the plates.

Dean turned to hand Cas a plate and was alarmed when he was met face to face with Castiel who stood there silently squinting. _Oh damn he's so close. If I just leaned forward a bit... no. Guys are not an option. He's probably straight anyways. Dean Winchester doesn't date dudes._ He thrust the plate towards Cas "Here's your pie, let's go sit on the couch." Cas snuck a glance at Dean's butt as he walked away.

 _What just happened,_ was all that Castiel could wonder. Dean's face had been a mere few inches from his own. And for a second, Dean's eyes flashed down to Cas's lips. Could Dean have actually been thinking about kissing him? No that's nuts. _Why would he like something broken like me anyways._ Just like that, his mood was brought down.

Dean, noticing Castiel's features go dark, scooped some cherry pie filling and booped Cas's nose. Dean couldn't help but laugh as Cas tried to lick it off the tip of his nose, Finally he gave up and wiped the filling off with the back of his hand. Castiel fake pouted, not that Dean had noticed. As soon as he saw the sad face, Dean stopped laughing, "Awe Cas i'm sorry. It's just supposed to be a joke."

Then in one fluid movement, Castiel scooped up a mixture of filling in his hand and smeared it on Dean's face. Castiel fell on the ground, laughing at Dean's current state. "C'mon buddy, I poked your nose and you slather my face, how is that fair?" Dean asked. Cas sat up and stopped laughing long enough to respond to Dean, "It's obviously because im younger so I can get away with it."

"That logic doesn't even make any sense!" Dean said as he shoved Castiel over so he once again fell onto his back. Eventually, Castiel and Dean cleaned off the new pie filling that had managed to find its way to their faces. After wards, they put on some TV and Castiel got a text.

 **hey Cassie! do you wanna come over for supper tonight?**

 **That would be great, what time am I expected?**

 **I don't really know. sometime around 6**

 **Okay**

Seeing as he had already been to Charlie's apartment, he didn't need an address. "Dean." he said. Dean blinked and turned his head from the TV. "Wassup Cas?" Castiel hesitated, "Well I'm going to Charlie's later for supper but would you like to watch a movie until then?"

Dean couldn't help but notice how cute Cas looked right now. His hair was messy from falling off the couch and it sticking up at random angles, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Dean really wanted to know what Castiel was thinking right now.

Dean agreed and headed off to make so microwavable popcorn. While in the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water. _Remember this is not a date._ When he came back to the living room, not only had Cas put in a movie, but he was also now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee shirt. He looked great.

During the movie, Dean had the urge to hold Castiel. Instead, he casually draped his arm over the back of the couch, pretending it was Castiel's shoulders. If Cas had noticed then he didn't say anything.

After the movie was done, Castiel threw on a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of Converse. "Bye Dean!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Bye Cas!" Came a muffled response. He left his new, shared dorm and headed to his best friend's apartment.

* * *

 **Hey girls, guys, anything in between and unicorns! First of all I hope you enjoyed this kinda boring chapter (Sorry about any grammatical errors).. second, I just wanted you to know I absolutely adore the very kind reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming! Third and finally, I'm thinking of writing another Supernatural AU fanfic. If you have an ideas/prompts you want me to write then go ahead and message me! Love you all! -J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people! Sorry I didn't post a chapter recently. I haven't really had time to write in the past few days. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget that if you have a Supernatural AU story idea, message it to me.**

* * *

Castiel knocked on the door to his best friend's apartment. The whole while on the way here he couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful new roommate. It was crazy that he hadn't even known the guy a whole day and he couldn't stop thinking about him. _What am I doing? I can't fall for this guy._

He was shook out of his state of deep thought when Charlie opened the door. "Hey Cassie! C'mon in!" She said, tugging Castiel into the otherwise empty dorm by the arm. She shoved him onto the couch and jumped on him, "Tell me all about your green eyed hunky roommate! Now."

"Um would you kindly get off me first please." Charlie let out an awkward laugh and plopped onto the couch beside Castiel. "...Sorry"

"Char would you consider ordering first and we shall gossip after I eat some food." Charlie grumbled loudly and stalked away to the kitchen to order some food. When she came back, Cas asked what she had ordered. "I got Chinese, I know what you like."

During dinner and the first movie they watched, Castiel did his best to keep the conversation about his gorgeous roommate to a minimum. It seemed as if they had talked about everything but Dean. After the movie was done, Charlie went to the kitchen. She came back with two open beers in hand and gave one to Cas.

"Alright your majesty. You've avoided it long enough. Drink up and talk." She said. Castiel groaned and took a long swig of the alcohol. "What would you like to know?" He asked. Charlie quickly responded, "Everything. But lets start with some basic questions. First, on a scale from 1-10 how hot do you think he is? Second, are you crushing on him? And third, does he like dudes?" As she spoke, Charlie got more and more exited, slowly moving closer to Castiel in anticipation.

"One, I would say a 10. Two, I wouldn't mind a relationship with him. And three, I have absolutely no idea." Castiel responded curtly. He didn't want to have this conversation but he knew Charlie wouldn't drop it. "I really hope he is. You guys are so cute together! I totally ship it." Chalie continued. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. "What about you? Have you found a girl you are interested in."

The bait worked. Charlie could be distracted from anything if you got her to talk about girls. And so she talked. And talked. And talked. After she finally stopped talking, they ended up watching another movie, and Castiel had another beer.

It was past midnight when Cas went back home to his new dorm room. As he walked through the door, he could hear sounds coming from the TV. He entered the living room to see Dean sound asleep on the couch with a blanket falling off of him. _He's so adorable. He looks so innocent._ Cas fixed the blanket so it was properly on Dean, and he went to bed. Castiel drift off to sleep with thoughts of the man sleeping a few rooms away.

As Castiel awoke the next morning, he immediately smelled something delicious. Bacon. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, he hadn't had bacon in a long time. Cas put a shirt on and walked into the kitchen. He was startled by the sight of shirtless Dean cooking bacon and eggs. _This man is going to be the death of me._

 _"_ Hello Dean." Dean jumped at the new voice. He turned around and smiled easily as he gazed into Cas's blue eyes. "Heya Cas! You' like bacon and eggs?" Dean hopped Castiel said yes. He had made coffee and eggs and bacon just for him. Dean was relieved when Castiel nodded his head eagerly. Cas grabbed some plates for them. "Help yourself to' some coffee buddy." Dean said as he finished cooking the bacon. Cas snatched a piece of bacon on his way to grab a cup of joe.

They enjoyed breakfast together on the couch, watching Dr. Sexy. Cas didn't understand why Dean like it so much. Oh well. "So Cas, wanna get diner tonight? We should probably also go grocery shopping 'cuz we've got pretty much nothing to eat here." Cas nodded. "Sure but I have things to do today. Is there a certain time should be back here at?"

Dean shook his head. "Whenever we're both here we can go." They didn't converse much before Dean said he was going to take a shower. Castiel headed back to his room and considered what he should do today. He grabbed his phone off of the charger and texted his brother.

 **Hello Gabriel, I've gotten settled in in my dorm. Would you like to go get a coffee or something later?**

Knowing Gabriel probably wouldn't answer for a while, Cas put his phone in his pocket and walked to the kitchen. He collected all the dishes that were scattered across the apartment and started washing.

Cas was still washing when he heard the shower turn off. He assumed it meant the bathroom was empty so he would go shower once the kitchen had been cleaned. Cas hummed a song while he was washing. He finished and walked down the hallway to go shower. Dean could hear him signing in the shower. It was beautiful. He had no idea that Castiel could sing and that got Dean thinking. _What other secret talents should I know about?_

 _"_ Bye Cas!" He wrote a quick note and left to meet his brother. Cas got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his room. Castiel noticed he had gotten a text back from Gabe.

 **Sure lil' bro, come by the library. yea I work there**

Cas answered with kay then got got dressed and went to grab a glass of water before he left. He notices a sticky note that said Dean's number and that if he needed something, he could call.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. -J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I just realized the other day that you may not understand some of what is going on in the story. So to clarify, anything in bold is a text and the italics are thoughts! Oh and im introducing some Sabriel to this story, most of this chapter will be Sabriel. I hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as previous ones!**

* * *

Sam was in his usual spot at the table in the library, enjoying the view. To most people, Sam sitting in that specific spot might just be because he was a creature of habit, but that wasn't true. He always sat there because of the view. The view of the hot librarian he'd been crushing on since he first arrived on campus. Sam unfortunately hadn't made conversation with him yet, and therefore, didn't know his name.

Sam sighed and went to grab a new book from one of the shelves. Maybe he should introduce himself? The guy was probably straight. _Ugh fuck me._ Sam finally chose a book and started reading on his way back to the table. Not paying any attention at all, Sam didn't notice the person standing in front of him, and ran into the other man. He regained his balance quickly and grabbed the smaller man before he fell. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry." Sam muttered an apology before realizing just who he had saved.

Gabriel smiled at the very attractive boy who had just bumped into him. "No problem sugar, you were probably just caught off guard by my amazingly good looks." He said very flirtaciously, throwing his arm around the other boys shoulders. Gabriel smiled when he noticed the taller boy blush and awkwardly look away. "The name's Gabriel. And you are?"

"Sam" He replied, looking back at Gabriel. Upon realizing he was still holding the smaller man, Sam let Gabriel go and picked up his book off the ground. "So Samsquatch, you owe me one for the whole running into me thing. Maybe you can repay the debt by taking me out for dinner sometime?"

Sam blanked. Was the hot librarian- Gabriel- asking him out. He realized that Gabriel was staring at him expectantly and cleared his throat, "Uh, yea. Ill give you my number." Gabe pulled out his phone and handed it to Sam. Sam very quickly added himself as a new contact and gave the phone back. "I sh-should probably get back to reading now" Sam said. Gabriel smiled and said, "Bye bye Sammy" and walked away with a wave and a wink.

Sam sat at the table, staring at the book in hand, and didn't realize when Dean sat next to him. "Damn Sammy, what did the book ever do to you, you're practically burning holes through the it with your eyes."

Sam looked up, shocked at the newest presence at the table, "Oh hey Dean." Then he grabbed the coffee Dean was holding out to him. Giving his older brother a thankful glance. "So how are you doing?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation to get his mind off Gabriel. Dean nodded "Good good. My roommate moved in yesterday. Not much else." "Oh yea right, how is he." As soon as he asked the question, Dean launched into talking about his roommate. He seemed very fond of him.

Gabriel leaned against his desk with his arm propping his head up. Okay yes, he shouldn't be staring. But damn this guy was hot. Asking Sam out minutes before still had his heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. Gabriel was daydreaming when the door opened. The stupid little welcoming bell scared him shitless and caused him to lose his balance and almost fall to the floor. Gabriel saved himself in time. _I think the floor hates me._ Gabe stood up and turned towards the door, ready to greet the new customer. A large grin spread across his face as he looked at his younger brother coming towards him.

Castiel walked into the library. His eyes searched for a brief moment before landing on Gabriel, who was struggling to stand from behind the librarian's desk. Cas walked towards his brother and smiled back at the smile that he had received.

"Heya Cassie. What time is it?" Cas pulled out his phone and checked the time before refocusing his attention on his brother, " 11:44" Gabe nodded. "Kay well I've got lunch at 12 so we can go then. I've just got some shelves to stock." Cas gave his brother a half-thumbs-up and went off in search of a book.

As Castiel was searching through the shelves for something decent to read, his attention was drawn to a table with a very tall man and another shorter man with spiky hair. The shorter man had his back turned, but Cas felt as if he knew him. He continued to look until he realized that it was his roommate. Cas quickly jumped between the rows of book shelves so the two men couldn't see him.

 _Who is Dean sitting with? Probably his boyfriend. Stop Castiel! Dean is most likely straight. The other man is probably his friend or something._ Cas peered through the shelves at the men. Although the other person sitting at the table with Dean was taller, he looked to be younger. He was obviously built well, with long, almost shoulder length brown hair. _What the Hell Castiel. You're so creepy._ He sighed to himself and turned away from the hole, and sat on the floor. He'd just go on his phone until Gabriel had his lunch break.

After ten minutes or so, Castiel got up and walked to the librarian's desk. Luckily for him, Dean's back was turned to him. It would be slightly awkward is Dean found out they were in the same place at the same time. After another minute, Gabriel walked out of the door that led to the back room (If Castiel guessed correctly) wearing his jacket. "Hey Cassie. Lets go."

After going to eat lunch at some restaurant, Gabe dragged Castiel to a candy store. Gabriel loved candy. While they were eating, he noticed that his younger brother seemed slightly zoned out. After a while of observing and not saying anything abut it, He realized what was causing Cas to act this way. "So what's his name?" Gabriel asked, grabbing a chocolate bar off of the shelf. "Dean." Cas replied. Then his face blanked as he realized what he had just said. "How did you know I liked someone?" Gabriel just smiled and sauntered off to the next aisle, looking for lollipops, with Cas right by his side. "First of all Cassie-poo, it's very obvious. And second, you just confirmed my beliefs."

Castiel mentally face-palmed. _Stupid Gabriel knowing me too well._ Then Cas realized something. "You also seem rather cheerful today Gabriel." Gabriel's smile widened as he threw an arm around Castiel's shoulder, "That, baby bro, is because I scored myself a hot date with a very handsome giant." Cas nodded. "At least you have a chance with yours."

After the candy store, Gabriel headed back to work at the library and Castiel went back to his dorm. Dean hadn't yet returned and he was rather tired, so he tok a nap. Cas hoped he would be awake before supper or that Dean would wake him.

When Gabriel got back to the library, Sam and his brother were gone. It may be odd that Gabe knew the man was Sam's brother, but _Dean_ had visited Sammy at the library quite a few times and he had 'over heard' some of their conversations. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Sam.

* * *

 **So I just wanted to let you all know that it might be a week at most until the next chapter. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is. -J**


	7. Short note from the author

**Hey everyone. I know I said I would post a chapter last week and I didn't. I'm extremely sorry about that. I had a few depressed days and couldn't bring myself to write anything, and then this weekend I had a basketball tournament. I'm super exhausted tonight so I wont write a chapter today but ill try tomorrow. I know they're bad excuses and i'm so so so so so so sorry. Thanks to everyone who has been patient, I promise I will continue the story soon. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is. -J**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I finally uploaded another chapter (woohoo). Here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriel was counting down the minutes until his shift was over. He had texted Sam and they arranged to go get some food later on. Gabe had told Sam that where they were going was a surprise and that he would pick up Sammy outside of his dorm building at 6. 14 minutes left.

Castiel was awoken by being shaken gently by Dean. "Hey Cas, you awake?" He groaned, opening his eyes and answered in a groggy voice, "Hello Dean." Dean smiled at Castiel, "Hey Cas, do you wanna just order food instead of going out." _Oh thanks god, I am not in the mood to go out in public._ "Yes I believe that would be a good choice."

After debating what kind of food to get, both agreed on Thai. Dean ordered the food (because he knew the best place to order from. While on the phone, Dean looked at Cas and did the action of taking a drink of something. Castiel eventually realized what it meant and went to get a beer for each man. _Just don't get drunk Castiel, who knows what will happen if you get drunk._ Cas was a very honest and... affectionate drunk. If he drank too much it was very likely that he embarrassed himself in front of Dean.

When Cas came back from the kitchen, Dean was off of the phone. "Yo do you want to play some video games or watch a movie?" Cas considered for a moment. If he watched a movie he would be more likely to snuggle with Dean, but if they played a video game, he would be too focused on the game to make a move on Dean. Cas answered and they looked through Dean's shelves of video games, deciding on one to watch.

Sam was sitting on the floor in front of his dorm door, waiting for Gabriel to text him. Okay, so maybe he was a little exited. _I'm finally going out with the hot librarian,_ was all he could think. _Shit calm down Sam, it's not like you've never been on a date before._ Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to chill out a bit. Seriously. **_Ding._** And his thought were going wild again once the text notification sounded.

 **Hey Samsquatch im here**

 **Alright i'll be right out**

Sam ran to the mirror and checked how he looked quickly, before running out to see Gabriel. He hoped into the passenger side and closed the door. He looked over to see Gabriel grinning at him. "Good evening Sam" he said in his best mock-British accent. Sam chuckled, "Hay Gabriel." "So are you ready for the first best night of your life?" Once again, Sam laughed, "As ready as i'll ever be." And with that, they drove off. Both Sam and Gabriel's hearts going a mile a minute.

Gabriel pulled into the parking lot and looked to Sam to see him looked up at the glowing orange and blue sign on the building. He relaxed a little when he saw the smile spread on Sam's face. "*Dave and Busters, nice." Obviously Sam approved. Gabe slid on his most charming smile and turned to Sam, "Only the best for you Sugar." He felt his pride and courage swell at the slight blush that crept to Sam's cheeks. The boys left the car and entered the restaurant.

Back at the apartment, Dean and Cas had finished their food and first beers. Dean was sitting upside down on the couch and still winning Mario Cart to Cas. In Cas's defense, it had been a long time since he had played the game and was stull a little rusty. The men were having a great time laughing and gaming on the couch together.

The waitress (who had been flirting with Sam) sat the pair in a booth in the back corner. It was near then entrance to the arcade. Gabe decided they would eat first the go play later. When she came back to the table with two waters, Gabriel casually slid his hand over Sam's. He was done with this lady flirting with his man, although she was pretty hot. The waitress- Ruby was her name- asked the boys what they wanted, "Ill take the Apple Pecan salad with Chicken please" Replied Sam. Gabe on the other hand, didn't want veggies. "I'll have that rib and mac & cheese sandwich please. Oh and a chocolate milkshake also"

Ruby left and Gabe was surprised to see Sam sitting there with his hand covering his mouth, obviously trying to hide his chuckling. "What?" Gabriel asked. "She looked like she was going to kill you or something when you grabbed my hand. And she was judging your order so hard." Sam had stopped his quiet laughing now but was still smiling. As Sam picked up his water to start drinking, Gabe said,"Well Sammy, I would be jealous of me too if I were in her spot. I mean c'mon, you're super hot." Sam's cheeks flushed and he chocked on his water, making his face even redder. Gabe started laughing.

Dinner went great. Although he couldn't convince Sam to get dessert, Gabe managed to get him to try his milkshake, and Sam liked it. Sam liked it so much that he ordered his own. _Even health nuts crave sweets,_ Gabriel thought as he watched Sam finish off his milkshake. Gabe payed the bill and turned to Sam. "Alright Samoose ready to do some arcade-ing?" Sam nodded and they went to the arcade section of the building.

Everything went well. Sam won lots of tickets which he exchanged for a Teddy Bear, and gave it to Gabe. Gabriel got a pocket full of candy and a 'BFF' plastic bracelet for Sam with his tickets. "It means 'boy-fucking-friend', if you wanna I mean." Sam smiled brightly. "Of course."

On the way out, Gabriel spotted a photo booth. He pulled some change out of his pocket and put it in the machine. "It'll be a great memory of our first date." Gabe emphasized first. The first few photo's were pretty general. Smiling, goofy faces, more goofy faces, and on the last one Gabe was smiling, and just before the camera took the picture, Sam kissed his cheek. The photo was adorable of Gabriel staring into the camera, shocked, and Sam's lips still pressed to his cheek. Oh yea, Gabriel would remember this date.

Gabe dropped Sam off at his dorm building then went home. He headed straight to bed and slept peacefully, dreaming of his date.

Cas and Dean were past drunk, still sitting on the couch drinking and gaming. But Castiel couldn't get one little thing out of his mind. He had kissed Dean.

* * *

 **Whoop there it is, cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to leave a review, it can be about anything; What you think about the Sabriel aspect of the story, if you think its cute, any improvements I could make, etcetera. Thanks for being so patient with me! I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is. -J**

 ***Dave and Busters is a chain of restaurants (Only in the US I think) that have arcades in them.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow thanks for the kind comments and new follows. You can come out of the corner now by the way tardis-impala-221b-merlin! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel had been playing Mario Cart again. Dean was the better of the two and was winning once more. Cas wanted to win, and having a 'minor' crush on Dean didn't help much either. So as Dean was completing his second lap, Castiel leaned over and kissed him. But it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips. Cas _kissed_ Dean and Dean kissed him back. Although Castiel was only half conscious while it happened, it was amazing.

Dean's kiss was warm, gentle, and passionate. But Castiel was still focused on the task of winning so he pulled away leaving Dean in a half-drunken daze. That was the only race that Castiel had won. As Castiel flew past the finishing point he grinned and looked over at Dean, who seemed to be staring into space, a slight blush lingering on his cheeks.

Dean was a little out of it the rest of the night until they separated and went to each of their bedrooms. Both men passed out in their beds, but Castiel didn't get much sleep. He slept for around two hours before waking up. He lied in bed the rest of the night and part of the morning, thinking about Dean, thinking about the kiss.

Sam was in a similar position to Castiel. He barely slept that night, thinking of Gabriel. The date had been pretty amazing. Underneath Gabriel's mischievous, cocky, and flirty exterior, he was a total sweetheart. The outgoing librarian was adorable. The small affectionate action of kissing Gabriel's cheek had the smaller man turning a very cute shade of red. As Sam lie in bed thinking this memory, he felt warm. Sam really liked Gabriel.

The next morning around 8am Cas couldn't handle lying in bed any longer. He decided to make breakfast, and although he wasn't the best of cooks but he had a few recipes he could nail. Cas rummaged through his drawers and found a pair of sweat pants and an old Metallica tee. He pulled the pants up so they were sitting just above his hip bones. He shrugged the loose tee shirt over his shoulders and down over his chest then walked to the kitchen.

Dean woke up to a great smell and a killer headache. He groaned and turned over onto his stomach. _What happened yesterday?_ The only things he could remember were getting drunk with Cas and playing a bunch of video games. But for some odd reason he felt like he was forgetting something. _Whatever._ He got dressed and went to the kitchen, following the amazing aroma.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, his mouth was watering. Yes the food smelled awesome but what was really attracting him was the man cooking. Castiel's hair was curly and unruly, _like sex hair,_ Dean thought. His ass looked great in the sweatpants he was wearing and his shirt was hanging above his hips so Dean could see a strip of bronze skin. Damn he was hot. Yes Dean was bi, although most people didn't know it.

"Smells great Cas!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel turned to Dean, looking like he shit his pants. "Oh my God Dean. You frightened me, I had not heard you enter." Dean chuckled as Cas calmed down a bit. The man was so handsome, like an angel on earth. _Yea that sounds right. He's an_ _angel._ "Sorry about that Cas. Whatcha making?" This seemed to confuse Castiel. Dean could tell because he did the cute thing he does while trying to figure something out, Cas tilted his head slightly to the side. But the moment passed and a second later he was back to his usual self. "Omelets, if that's alright by you?" Dean smiled, "Awesome, ill get some plates."

Castiel was confused. Did Dean not remember the kiss? Or was he messing with Cas. Castiel decided it was the first one and would act as if nothing happened unless Dean brought up the subject. _He probably didn't like the kiss anyways._

The boys ended up re-installing themselves on the couch again to eat breakfast. Dean noticed something was off about Castiel but didn't ask. If Cas wanted to talk then he would. Dean put on Dr. Sexy and Cas couldn't help but laugh. Dean looked at him in confusion and Cas answered the question burning in Dean's eyes. "I believe you are obsessed with this show. It's not even that good though."

Dean laughed then looked at Castiel with a very serious expression. "Listen here pretty boy, insult my show again and you'll have to find a new room." After another moment at staring at the horror in Castiel's face, Dean burst out laughing. His angel was adorable. Wait, did Dean just say 'his' angel. Oh crap, he was falling for his roommate.

The rest of each man's day went somewhat normally. Dean hung out with an old friend Benny. Castiel went out in search of a job and spent time with Charlie. Gabriel got up early and went to work at the library. And Sam studied first at home then went off to the library, hoping to see his favorite librarian. He did end up seeing Gabe. They talked and mildly flirted then Gabriel invited him over later for a movie. Sam was ecstatic and couldn't help but say yes.

* * *

 **Sooo I hope that chapter was good enough. Sorry it's super short but i'm sick and I wanted to wrap it up quick so I could post it tonight (or whatever time it is where you are) before I pass out. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So here's a new Chapter. Don't forget to leave feed back.**

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were sitting comfortably on the couch. The movie was playing an both men had their eyes glued to the screen. There was silent, dramatic music playing, building up to something, then Sam sneezed. Gabe burst out laughing and fell onto the ground. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Sam's face turned red. He got up, grabbing his glass, and muttered something about needing more water.

After a few minutes of cooling off in the kitchen, Sam went back to the living room to find Gabe peacefully lying face down on the carpet, no longer laughing. "You okay Gabe? I didn't kill you with my sneeze?" There was no answer from Gabriel and Sam's brow furrowed. "Gabe?" He knelt down beside him and put his hand on Gabe's shoulder, shaking lightly.

In a split second Gabriel attacked. Now he sat straddling Sam's waist, a grin on his face. "Awe Samsquatch you sounded so concerned. That's cute." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yea yea, im so cute. Can I maybe get up now?" The problem wasn't that he wasn't enjoying Gabe sitting on him, the problem was that he was enjoying it a little too much. Gabe sat pondering the question for a bit. "Hmm. No."

Sam tried getting Gabriel off and the boys rolled around on the ground, play wrestling for a while until Gabe reclaimed his previous position on top of Sam. "I win!" he exclaimed, "Soo what do I win... hmm, I have an idea." And with that Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam. Sam, not expecting the kiss, didn't do anything for a second before realizing what was going on and kissing Gabriel back. Gabe had rested his hands on Sam's chest as they kiss and Sam wrapped both broad arms around Gabriel's waist, pulling the smaller man closer to him.

Castiel knocked at the door to Dean's bedroom. The door was open but Cas knocked to get Dean's attention. He was rather nervous for what he was about to do but Charlie insisted. "Hey Cas, com'in." Castiel took a step into the room. "Hello Dean. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the movie theatre tonight. It's just that Charlie is bringing her partner and I didn't want to be third wheeling. You could come if you'd like. As a friend obviously." _Congratulations, you sounded stupid as hell._ Cas was worried but Dean smiled at him. "Yea sure. What are we seeing?"

"Deadpool. Charlie chose the film." Dean laughed. "First she serves me pie and now she chooses a marvel movie. A girl after my own heart." Castiel laughed, "Yes well Charlie already has a date for tonight, besides you aren't exactly her type. We should get going soon." Dean looked to his phone and did something then turned it off and stood up. "Let's go."

The boys walked to the front door then put on their jackets and shoes. They agreed to take the impala so Dean grabbed the keys to Baby. They went out to the car and Cas told Dean the name of the movie theater and that Charlie was gonna meet them there. Cas was internally freaking out the whole drive. Although it wasn't technically a date, for some reason Cas felt like it was. Soon enough the engine shut off and Castiel looked out of the window and saw that they had arrived at their destination.

As they walked into the building Cas was looking around the lobby for Charlie. He located her and led Dean in the direction they were sitting at. "Hey Charlie" Dean stuck his hand out for her to shake but she bypassed it completely and pulled him in for a hug instead. "Hey Dean. This is my Girlfriend Dorothy. Dean, Dorothy. Dorothy, Dean." She introduced them. Castiel didn't wait for an introduction because he had already met Dorothy, several times. All three of them had even hung out a few times. He did notice however that Dean didn't seem to care that Charlie and Dorothy were lesbians. That was good, if Dean had been a homophobe Cas would have been very upset.

The group purchased their tickets then went to and got popcorn, drinks and snacks. Charlie and Dean both payed extra to get the special cup with the small plastic Deadpool figurine on it. Then they set off to the theater. They sat in the back row in the order of Dean, Castiel, Charlie, then Dorothy. They were lucky that they got there early enough to get good seats. They settled in to watch the previews and waited for the movie to start.

Sam stood at the front door of Gabriel's apartment. "Bye Gabe, I'll see you tomorrow." They hugged and Sam kissed Gabe quickly. "Bye Sammy. Goodnight. Text me to let me know you got home safe." Sam let go of Gabe, "I will." Then he set off on the way home. He had had a wonderful night. They'd gone out only twice and Sam was already falling for Gabe. Little did he know that Gabriel was falling as hard as him.

* * *

 **Yo bros! First of all, I hope you liked the chapter, I thought it was kinda cute. Second, yea I know Deadpool isn't in theaters anymore. And third, thanks for the get better wishes! I'm (finally) starting to feel a little better (I have bronchitis and it sucks). I've stayed at home for the past four days instead of going to school so I guess I could have posted a chapter earlier but I've been sleeping and watching Supernatural and a butt load of movies instead... soo yea. Anyways sorry for the delay but i'm a procrastinator. Hope this Chapter was worth the wait even thought it's once again a little short. Oh yea and I just wanted to mention that I don't have anyone who reads over this, so all of the mistake are mine. I try my best to write it but sometimes i'll miss even the most obvious thing. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so extremely sorry about being gone so long! I was going to post a chapter last Thursday but I had tons of homework to do, then my wifi wasn't working so I couldn't write anything. It seems like nothing wants to work in my favor. Anyways as usual I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to follow! Oh yea, and thanks for the feedback (I know the last chapter wasn't great), its very much appreciated. ;)**

* * *

Castiel noticed when almost half way through the movie, the girls went to the bathroom. He got worried though when it had been more than 10 minutes and they were still gone. Ignoring the basic social rules of the movie theater, he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Charlie. It wasn't a big deal anyways, there weren't very many people in the theater.

 **Are you guys ever returning or have you ditched us?**

 **Sorry Cas it seems like Dory's sick, sorry to ditch but I should take her home**

 **It's okay. Drive safely**

He sent the last text and sliped his phone back into the pocket of his fading blue jeans. Castiel leaned a little closer to Dean. "Dorothy was not feeling very well so Charlie accompanied her home" he whispered. Dean nodded, seeming very immersed in the film, and Cas turned his attention back to the screen. About 20 minutes later Cas felt as if someone was watching him. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned his head to the side to see Dean staring at him with a gaze that Castiel could only describe as affectionate.

Although Castiel didn't know why Dean was staring at him, having Dean so close had his heart fluttering in his chest like a butterfly. "Dean?" he questioned quietly. "Yea Cas?" Dean answered back. Cas licked his bottom lip and slid his hand on top of Dean's own. He was gonna do it, screw any the chances of rejection. "Would you be offended if I kissed you right now?"

At first it seemed like Dean was chocking then Cas realized that he couldn't form full words. Finally Dean gave up with a small, shy smile and shook his head no. Cas answered that with his own smile and started leaning in. _Oh God is this actually happening? We're gonna kiss!_ Their lips met in a warm kiss and time seemed to slow. Sure Castiel had heard about the whole cheesy time slowing down thing but that's what seemed to be happening right now. To be honest, he never wanted to leave this moment.

Castiel brought his hand up to the back of Dean's neck, holding his head there. It wasn't forceful but soft and comforting. They continued their warm and wet kisses. This was much better than the last kiss, Cas decided. They pulled apart, both breathing slightly heavier, and Castiel the sight of Dean. Dean's beautiful green eyes seemed even brighter in contrast to the red flush on his freckled cheeks. His slightly swollen lips were a little separated, the tip of his tongue seen through the small gap between his lips. Castiel took a mental snapshot of Dean's beautiful face in that moment and stored it away for safe keeping.

"Wow Cas. That was... " A small smile spread across Dean's face once again and Castiel felt a burst of satisfaction in his chest. "Amazing" Cas finished and Dean nodded his head in agreement. Cas leaned in once again and gave Dean a soft peck before turning his back to him and snuggling up next to Dean, trying to find a comfortable position for the rest of the movie.

If you asked Castiel what had happened at the end of Deadpool, he would have no idea, his mind had been astray. When they exited the theater, the only thing that was said was when Dean said "That was a good movie" and Cas nodded at him. When they left the building, they were surprised to see that it was raining, there had been no forecast about this. They ran to Baby, doing their best to get the least wet as possible. The whole drive back was spent in a comfortable silence, the only sounds to be heard was the rain falling on the car.

Unfortunately there were no open parking spots near the building. They had to park further which meant they had to spend longer running in the rain from Baby to the dorm building. As they started to approach the room door, Dean pulled out his key and he unlocked the door. Cas had to admit that the tiny droplets of water running down Dean's neck made him look even slightly hotter. Cas entered the apartment and shrugged of his coat and he bent over to take off his shoes. When he stood back up straight, he was surprised to be pushed back against the now closed door.

The boys hadn't talked about the kiss in the movie theater anymore on the way home. It was obvious Dean had also enjoy it though because he was now kissing Castiel like his life depended on it. Dean had his body pressed up against Castiel's with arms on either side of the shorter man's head, and Castiel had his hands securely placed on Dean's hips.

Castiel moaned softly into the kiss when Dean licked his lip, requesting entrance. His lips parted and the two continued their kissing. It seemed to go on for a very long time before they pulled back, chests heaving, faces red, and lips swollen. Dean stepped back a bit and Cas took his time to catch his breath before asking Dean a question. "Would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Dean's face seemed to light up at the question and he nodded eagerly. "That would be great Cas."

Although he wasn't expecting a rejection, Dean saying yes lifted a slight weight off of his chest. "Great." Cas kissed Dean softly and pulled back, "Goodnight Dean." "Night Cas" Dean answered, and Cas went off to bed, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

 **So I hope that was good, I tried to make up for the lack of new chapters with some Destiel. Once again I encourage you to leave some feedback; if its good, anything I can improve on etc. I also encourage anyone who has instagram to go follow my fan account castielangelofthegay. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola people! Sorry I haven't posted lately, I kinda suck. I realized the other day that I've never really thanked you guys. So thanks to all of my supportive readers and to all who have been so kind to me 3 I'm glad I've been able to improve some peoples days (reminder that my pm box is always open if you wanna talk). Anyways here ya go, enjoy.**

* * *

Dean remained where he was as he watched Castiel return to his room. He had to admit, the guy had a great ass. He didn't regret anything at all. Sure he was going to formally ask Castiel out when they got back, but man, he just looked so good with his dripping wet hair, cheeks slightly flushed from running, and his damp shirt clinging to his slim body. This reminded him that Cas and Dean's jackets had both been left in the car and Dean made a mental note to grab them tomorrow.

With the state that Cas was in who could blame Dean for kissing him. And now, leaning against the wall, thinking back, Dean was happy he did kiss Cas. Dean crept to the kitchen for a glass of water then set off back to his bedroom. Once in his room, Dean peeled off his clothing and tossed it into the dirty laundry bin in the corner of the bedroom. He tugged on a pair of loose flannel pj pants, turned the lights off and slipped into bed. It didn't take Dean very long to fall asleep tonight. When he did go to sleep though, it was with a content smile on his face.

* * *

Charlie leaned against the counter in her kitchen, cursing her stupid coffee maker that was as slow as molasses in January. She just wanted a damn cup of joe, is that too much to ask! Ew. She's not a morning person. _Better get used to getting up earlier. Classes start tomorrow._ Charlie couldn't believe how fast time flew by. Tomorrow she'd be starting first semester and so would Castiel.

Castiel is the only reason she's up right now. He texted last night wondering about coming over so she said sure. Charlie couldn't wait to hear about how the rest of the night went with Dean. She wasn't blind and could tell that little Cassie was crushing on Dean. That's why she and Dorothy left yesterday. Well, mostly why.

It's true that Dory had a small headache, but it was nothing major. Charlie had just used it as an excuse to leave Cas with Dean. Dorothy stayed over after they left the theater. Let's just say that the girls slept together, but didn't get much sleep. Dorothy was still asleep in Charlie's bed right now. Charlie wishes she was also. She doesn't understand why Cas thought 8am the day before classes start was a good time to come over.

Charlie yawns and rubs a hand over her face. She gabs a cheesy Star Wars mug from the cupboard and fills it with the strong black coffee that has finally finished brewing. She settled on the couch with her full mug, and scrolled through Tumblr.

* * *

Castiel felt like he could run a marathon. And he had already went out for a long run this morning at 5. He had went for a run, and come back around 6. Then he took a long shower, got dressed and sat on his bed for a while. it was 7 and he had told Charlie that he would be there around 8. Cas knew that if he showed up a second before, she would strangle him then hang him from the window by his toes. Charlie wasn't a morning person. Usually, Cas wasn't either. But yesterday changed that.

He was super excited for his date with Dean later on. Castiel really liked Dean and it was a relief that Dean liked him too. Cas went over his morning routine in is head to see if he forgot anything. Calendar. as got up and marked off a day on his calendar. It was then that he realized that classes started tomorrow. Castiel had completely forgot the whole reason that he was at college in the first place. Whatever.

By now it was 7:30. Cas decided that he would stop by a café before going to Charlie's. She would appreciate that. It wasn't far, so Castiel just grabbed his stuff and walked. He got some pastries and coffee. He got enough of everything assuming that Dorothy stayed over at Charlie's place yesterday. Soon enough, Castiel was walking through the door to Charlie's dorm.

Charlie was the only one here or awake and merely greeted Cas by grunting. She didn't even give eye contact. Cas looked over at her and could see the dark circles under her eyes, and dark marks on her neck. Dorothy definitely stayed over yesterday. Cas dropped the box of pastries on the living room coffee table and sat on the couch next to Charlie.

At the sound of the box filled with goodness hitting the table, Charlie looked up. She quickly snagged the box and took out a donut. Soon enough, most of the box was gone. The only things left were put aside for Dorothy. Shortly after, Castiel was spilling his whole story to Charlie, from the time the girls left, to the time he fell asleep.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Hope it was a good one, I know it was kinda boring. I also hope you like the parts from Charlie's POV. I know it was hard to tell when I was switching POV before so I hope it was easier this time. I also wanted to warn you that I've got exams coming up in a couple weeks. Between studying, being majorly stressed out, and hating life, it might be a while before I can write another chapter. I promise to post as soon as I can. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Surprise, surprise, I'm not dead! JK I'm dead inside. But seriously dudes I'm soooooooooo extremely sorry for totally disappearing, I could give you all excuses but I'm ju** **st too lazy right now. Fine ill tell you anyway, my new job is killing me with the hours and I'm moving soon so i've been packing like crazy. I promise I will find a way to make it up to you though, eventually. You all mean a lot to me and if you still follow my story (even though it sucks) then THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave comments, don't be too hard on me though, I'm writing this at midnight (cuz I'm cool that way). Alright enough chit chat, LETS GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Dean Winchester was nervous as hell.

Cas had texted him earlier in the day saying that he would be gone most of the day but swing by the apartment to pick Dean up at 6:30 for dinner. The issue is that Dean had no idea what to wear. _This is ridiculous. I'm a grown man going on a date, not some teen girl who has to pick her prom dress. Get a grip Winchester._

Dean settled for a pair of tight jeans that hugged his ass just right (according to his friend Jo), and a plaid green button up. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. Dean then proceeded to walk to the bathroom and spend a good 5 minutes staring at his reflection, ensuring he looked as perfect as humanly possible. Dean still had at least 10 minutes before Cas said he'd show up, but he didn't know what to do with himself as he waited.

He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair one last time for good luck then trudged into the kitchen for a glass of water. Dean drained the glas in a few seconds then put it into the dishwasher. Mind racing and heart beating a mile a minute, Dean leaned against the counter top and counted down the minutes to his hot date's arrival.

* * *

Castiel was a little nervous. Okay, maybe slightly more than a little. So nervous that he found himself sitting in his car in front of the dorm building at 6:26. He was urging the clock on the dash to change quicker so that he could barge into building, and drag Dean out and set off on their date. Although, if Dean wanted to stay in and occupy themselves doing... other things, Castiel definitely wouldn't argue. He smirked to himself.

 _That is not an entirely horrible idea. Perhaps we could engage ourselves in those activities after dinner._ Scenarios of all the 'activities' they could get up to flooded Cas's mind. He couldn't wait to take Dean out. A glance at the clock told him it was finally time to go pick up the Green eyed beauty waiting upstairs. Castiel rushed to the door of the apartment he and Dean shared as quick as possible, eager to get going. He knocked three times and put on his most charming smile. It didn't take long for the door to open.

* * *

Cas looked extremely hot. That's probably part of the reason that when he opened the door, Dean threw himself at Cas and attacked the other man's lips with his own. He just couldn't resist though. Cas was standing in the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his black jeans, loose azure blue hoodie hanging from his lean frame, dark sex hair being unruly and curly, with a beautiful grin splayed across his face. With his blue eyes twinkling in delight, Cas looked purely sinful.

Dean smiled when Cas did kiss him back, mouth hot and needy against his own. He felt Castiel's hands travel down his sides and grip his waist under his button-down. With his arms wrapped eagerly around Cas's neck, Dean moved closer to him, molding their bodies together perfectly.

A few minutes later, with a huge amount of effort and regret, Dean pulled himself away from Cas. They were both breathless with flushed cheeks. Dean smiled and a small laugh escaped his throat. "We should probably stop if we ever want to leave man."

Cas smiled at Dean once more. "Of course Dean, whatever you would like. Are you prepared to depart?" Dean nodded once in response and fiddled With his shirt collar. Soon enough the boys were on their way to the mystery destination of Cas's choice. That destination turned out to be a small diner named Heaven.

The boys sat in a bright red booth in the corner of the dinning area, it offered them a little bit of privacy. "It may not seem like a lot, but this place is to die for. And a rare treat. I look forward to our meals" Cas says, a nonchalant smile on his lips. "If you like it so much man then why don't you come more often?" It was obvious Cas liked this place. His eyes grew fond as he spoke of it. "I prefer not to dine alone and diners are not Charlie's favourite."

But this just confused Dean more. "Wattabout Gabe? You guys eat lunch together sometimes." Dean continued. Castiel laughed and proceeded to tell the story of how Gabriel and his other brother, Nick, got banned from Heaven.

Other than the waitress Hannah, who flirted with Cas too much for Dean's liking, dinner went well. Both Castiel and Dean enjoyed their burgers and pie for dessert. They talked, laughed, and had a wonderful evening.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand there it is. Sorry about it being a little short, once again, but I hope it was good anyways. Reminder that if you have any AU ideas then send them to me. Oh yea and my other Instagram got deleted so if you would like to follow my fan account, the new one is casangelofthegay . Well ima try and get a few hours of sleep before my early work shift now. I love all of you unicorns and have a wonderful whatever time of day it is. 3**


End file.
